Living Up to Expectations
by theRoguePrincess
Summary: Amaya is the daughter of Soul and Maka. Being 16 years old and no meister to speak of she has no idea how to live up to her parents name. Until a certain person comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew her short, white hair out behind her. She sighed, dreading what she would have to do. Not wanting the indecision to last any longer she stood up and slowly dragged herself in the direction that her parents were waiting for her.

"Amaya! You did what?!" screeched her mother Maka, resembling a banshee perfectly.

"Yeah, I did it. I crashed Dad's motorcycle," muttered Amaya.

At that very moment Amaya's father, Soul Eater, walked in and collapsed on the floor. "You did what?" he finally managed to wheeze out.

"I crashed you motorcycle. Into a pole….then it skidded about twenty feet, me still on it I might add, and then, for some odd reason, it burst into flames. The end."

Soul promptly fainted and had to be revived, which took a good half- hour.

Later that night, Amaya was on the rooftop, thinking about nothing in particular. She sighed as the wind nipped at her bare ankles. Shivering, she drew her black sweater over her knees, trying in vain to cover her exposed ankles. Looking down at her black sweater, red and black striped shorts and bare feet she laughed to herself. '_I remember how mad Mom and Dad were when I first started dressing like a goth. I can only imagine how bad Grandpa would spaz if he saw.' _Still lost in her musings she didn't notice the rain starting to pour from the dark night sky.

After a few minutes she jumped into her black, purple and red apartment room, soaking wet. Drying herself off and changing into a black tank-top and purple scythe tee shirt she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_-Start of School Day, Next Day- _

As Dr. Stein was calling roll Black Star and Tsubaki's kid, Kano, walked in with his weapon Fayumi (A/N I think that's how you spell it) and sat next to the bored goth- girl. "So, you still haven't found a meister yet?" He continued to talk by she chose to drown him out since, like his father, he tended to go on and on about things. Finally, he shut up and was gawking at the front of the class. Looking up with mild interest, Amaya saw the most interesting guy ever.

The guy had black hair that covered his eyes, but everyone got the impression that he could see every single move they made. Pushing his bangs back, he revealed the sharpest green eyes Amaya had ever seen. He was tall, even by American standards, and wore an all black ensemble, complete with black combat boots that looked exactly like hers.

"Meister or weapon Kane?" asked Stein, ready to start dissecting things.

Kane looked around the room, staring down everyone, seemingly challenging them. "Meister," he finally answered, "and looking for a weapon."

As he said this final part, he looked Amaya right in the eyes and gave a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kane POV**

As soon as I walked into Class Crescent Moon, I sensed a lonely soul. Her aura reeked weapon, boredom, and angst, but as soon as he walked in the room interest level rose. _'All very girly if you ask me.' _

"Meister or weapon, Kane?" asked Stein. I stared everyone down, trying to find out which person was the lone weapon. Each person I looked at was either a meister or taken and they looked away, visibly unsettled. Only one pair of crimson eyes returned his gaze.

And once he saw her, he realized one thing. The only thing he had ever been 100% certain of in his entire life: she looked interesting.

She had snowy white hair, slightly slanted red eyes, and hard core clothing: red and black striped (A/N: can you tell I like stripes?) shirt with a black hoodie. I could only see her from the waist up and I couldn't help but wonder what else she was wearing. "Meister….and looking for a weapon." Her eyes widened slightly and he smiled, still staring into her eyes. _'Yep, this is the one.' _

I walked over and sat next to her and plopped down, but not before noticing her almost identical black combat boots, purple knee-high socks and black, baggy capri pants. I grinned a small grin and whispered, "The name's Kane. And you are…?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and whispered in return, "Amaya. How come a boy like you doesn't have a weapon yet?" I chuckled softly at her bluntness, something I always admired in a person. "How come a girl like you doesn't have a partner yet?"

Her eyebrow arched and she nodded towards everyone in the room. They were all wearing bright, happy colors in varying styles. Barely a shred of black in sight. I looked at us, drenched in black. I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Point taken."

At that same moment Stein yelled for everyone to get the frogs and equipment needing for dissecting. "Wanna be my partner?" I asked the girl. She nodded and got the stuff needed.

"Okay, lets do this," she muttered. We both picked up our scalpels and got to work. Thirty minutes later we were done. And with an hour left of nothing to do and bored out of my mind I picked up the leg of the frog and threw it into her face. (A/N: isn't that lovely?) She gasped, shocked and angry at the same time. Then she picked up the dead carcass and tossed it right back. For the rest of the hour we had a frog fight and engaged Kano and Fayumi which then spread across the entire class. Some people needed shock therapy afterwards.

It was a great first day of school. I met an amazing person and I would stop at nothing to make her my weapon.


End file.
